Hymn to the Sea
by kaseymeredith
Summary: Bella Swan, a poor third-class traveler aboard the Titanic, leads a life full of sadness. Orphaned at a young age, she has always been under the care of her older brother, Emmett. What will happened when Edward, a rich passenger, saves her life? AH.Canon.
1. The Ship of Dreamsor a Slave Ship?

**Hello everyone! Well, I've finally decided to write a _story_, and not just a oneshot. _Titanic_ is one of my all-time favorite movies, and I thought it would be a great fanfic if Edward was cast as "Jack Dawson" and Bella as "Rose DeWhitt Bukater". Now, after reading the summary, I know you all are thinking, "in the movie, _Rose_ is the first-class passenger, not _Jack!"_ I know this! I wanted to use almost the same storyline as the movie, but with a few twists...one such as this. In my story, Edward is cast as the "rich" role, and Bella is the "poor third-class passenger". Emmett is her brother, and Rosalie and Jasper are their bunk mates in their room. Alice is Edward's older sister, and Esme and Carlisle are their parents.**

**One thing I did decide to keep the same, is that Bella will be the "depressed" one, just like Rose is in the movie. Now, resulting from this character switch, there will be many changes I will have to make in the movie storyline in order for it to fit in my story. Don't worry, I'm going to keep things the way they are as much as possible. You will find that many exact quotes from the movie are found in this story (I've watched the movie so many times, I've memorized it!)**

**Now, please, bear with me and give this story a chance. I hope you love it! And in order for you to really understand the events in this story, I'm urging you to go watch the movie if you haven't. If you haven't seen in it awhile, go watch it again! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, or of James Cameron's epic movie,_ Titanic_ (1997). I've combined the two favorites of mine for my own pleasure. :)**

* * *

**The Ship of Dreams…or a Slave Ship?**

**BPOV**

_**April 10, 1912.**_

"Come on, Bella, we're going to be late!" Emmett Swan turned his head as he yelled, walking as quickly as he could through the hoards of people on the massive docking site.

"Emmett, I'm not getting on that ship," I persisted, stiffly following his lead.

"Oh, yes you are, Isabella. I won these tickets with pure luck. This ship is rumored to be "the ship of dreams", and we've always wanted to go back to America, to our homeland! Don't you have so many memories from back when we were little?" Emmett looked back at me with hopeful eyes.

"No, this isn't "a ship of dreams". It's a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains," I mumbled.

I wasn't sure if Emmett heard my comment, and I didn't really care. I allowed him to grab my forearm and pull me through the rest of the people as he searched for the third-class passenger boarding site.

I was Isabella Swan, a 17 year old nobody. Emmett was my older brother, yet he took on a more "fatherly role" after our parents had died when we were very young. Having no relations left in America, we had been shipped off to England to live with a distant relative of ours. Once Emmett had turned 18, we were kicked out of our Great Aunt's estate to live on our own. For the past year, we had been living in completely poverty. Poor, third-class people, desperately trying to make our way through life. Emmett had always provided for me, putting me first and himself last. He was protective, and I couldn't stand it. I was depressed and lonely, not caring about myself or anything that happened to me. Emmett wanted nothing more than to see me happy, and he thought that if we were one day able to make our way back to America, things would change. _I_ would change. He thought that I would be truly happy.

_He was wrong._ Nothing in this world could make me happy. I had nothing to look forward to; I was poverty stricken, had no self-esteem, no friends, and I didn't believe in love. All I really had was Emmett.

So when Emmett won a pair of third-class tickets aboard the _R.M.S. Titanic_ in a lucky game of poker, he thought it was fate. We were on our way back to America.

After making it past health checkpoints, baggage checks, and had shown our tickets to the attendees, we were finally aboard the ship. I followed Emmett silently through the hallways as he glanced back and forth from the piece of paper in his hand to the room numbers lining the walls.

"So, where's our cell?" I asked sarcastically, loud enough for Emmett to hear over the other people finding their own rooms.

"Bella, don't be absurd. It's our _room_, not a _cell._ We aren't slaves," Emmett said disapprovingly.

I didn't answer. I wanted nothing to do with this ship. I just wanted out.

"G-56, G-58, G-60. Ah, here it is," Emmett talked to himself, as he opened the door.

It really was like a cell. A small, modest, white room with two sets of bunk beds. I could tell Emmett tried to keep his chipper composure, but the looks of our "luxorious" trip were speedily becoming grim.

"Still think it's a room?" I muttered, trudging into the small room and setting down my small luggage before climbing onto the top bunk of one of the bunk beds.

"Who says you get top bunk, huh?" Emmett joked, reaching up to playfully sock me in the arm.

"Em, you wouldn't fit up here," I said seriously, shaking my head.

Just then, the door reopened. A beautiful, blond haired young woman entered, and a young man with similar features followed her in. They both looked to be about the same age as Emmett, and of course of the same financial status.

"Um, hi, I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my twin brother, Jasper," The young woman chirped, extending her hand quickly towards Emmett for a shake. The young man nodded at both of us with a smile as his sister introduced them.

"I'm Emmett Swan, and this is my younger sister, Bella. Looks like we're roommates," Emmett smiled. Instead of shaking her hand, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, just as any gentleman would. Rosalie blushed and giggled. I rolled my eyes.

After speaking for a few brief moments, Emmett excused us to go look around on the ship while Rosalie and Jasper had some time for themselves. Emmett and I made our way through the crowded hallways full of curious people, and up to the deck.

"You like her." I accused, once we had made our way to a quieter area of the ship.

"What?" Emmett turned around quickly, our eyes meeting. "You mean Rosalie?"

"Who else would I mean?" I shot back, sitting down on a bench overlooking the water.

"I do." Emmett whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "I don't know what it is, but after talking to her for 10 minutes, I'm already attached. I know it's crazy, but…"

"Wait, you're serious?" I asked skeptically, turning my head to face my brothers. His eyes said it all. _He was serious._

"Yeah, Bells, I am. There's just something about her—"

"Whatever, Emmett. Love doesn't exist. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I retorted, getting up from the bench we shared. "I'll be back to the room later on tonight. Don't wait up for me."

Surprisingly, Emmett let me go. It didn't even seem like he noticed my leave at all. He just stared out onto the water, the wind ruffling his hair.

'_He thinks he's in love',_ I scoffed to myself. Meandering my way through children playing games, passengers enjoying the site of the beautiful water, and rich couples strolling about the deck, arms linked, I didn't know where to go. The sun was already setting, and I knew that soon the decks would be cleared, for the passengers would be preparing for dinner. Then, I'd have the deck to myself. All I had to do was wait.

An hour or two passed, and I spent the time laying on a bench, looking at the stars. The temperature had dropped dramatically, but I didn't seem to notice. I knew that Emmett would be getting worried, and would soon come looking for me, but I didn't really care.

While I was alone, I thought about the trainwreck my life had become. I thought about my deceased parents, my poor life, my loneliness. I had nothing to live for. I didn't _want _to live. So why was I?

All of a sudden, it seemed like it was too much to handle. I wanted out, and I wanted out_ now._

I got up from the bench with great haste, and began running as fast as my small legs would carry me. I ran past a few scattered people, gasping and crying all the way. They didn't really seem to notice me. I was invisible. A nobody.

As I made my way to the back of the ship, my crying ceased. I knew that soon, everything would be over. I wouldn't have problems anymore. I wouldn't be alive.

Stepping onto the first rail, I held my moth-eaten dress in one fist as I swung one leg over. I repeated the process with the other one, and soon I was clutching the railing with my small pale hands as I hung over the back of the ship, looking onto the waves that the _Titanic_ made in it's wake.

Closing my eyes, I began to count. After 5 seconds, it was going to be over. I was going to jump.

"1…2…3…" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut even tighter. I began to release my hands from the railings very slowly.

"Don't do it."

The sound of a male's beautiful voice made my eyes open in haste. I held my breath, and slowly turned my head to face the direction in which the sound came from.

"Stay back. Don't come any closer." I ordered. I was surprised I even had the voice to speak. The young man, looking to be only about a year older than myself, was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over," He spoke again, taking four steps in my direction. I noticed his attire: a fancy black and white dinner tuxedo. I could tell right away he was a first-class passenger. His golden eyes were shining, but with worry. Worry for _me_. It seemed like he cared.

"No. Stay where you are. I mean it, I'll let go." I stammered again, breaking the connection between our eyes as I looked back into the water below.

He took another few steps towards me. "No, you won't."

"What do you mean, '_no I won't'_? Don't tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me."

"Well, you would have done it already." He shrugged, his hands sticking in his pockets.

"You're distracting me. _Go away."_ I ordered again, trying to show my persistance.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm going to have to jump in there after you," He shrugged again, taking off his dinner jacket and laying it on a nearby bench.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed."

"I'm a good swimmer. Truth is, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." He began to untie his leather shoes.

I was interested now.

"How cold?" I managed to slip out, trying to show disinterest. It wasn't working. He was reeling me in.

"Freezing. Maybe a couple of degrees over."

He continued to prattle on while he removed more and more clothing, and soon he was standing in just his pants and his white button-up shirt.

"Like I said, I'm involved now. I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail, and get me off the hook here." He extended his hand. "Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

With a shaking hand, I reached over and grabbed his. Turning around fully, I was finally facing him. He was utterly gorgeous.

He smiled crookedly. "I'm Edward Masen."

"Isabella Swan."

He nodded, his arms now encircling my back in order to pull me over the railing. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan."

"Call me Bella," I smiled, for the first time in weeks. Or was it months?

"Come on," He spoke softly, in a comforting tone. He began to pull me over as I stepped onto the next step of the railing.

In a matter of milliseconds, I found myself screaming and clutching to Edward for dear life. My foot had slipped on the railing, gravity winning me over. I was going to die. And this time, I didn't want to.

"I'VE GOT YOU! I WON'T LET GO!" Edward yelled, his muscles straining underneath his shirt as he tried to pull me up. "TRY TO PULL YOURSELF UP!"

I tried everything I could to get myself back up, but I was too weak. I couldn't do it. Edward used all of his strength to pull me up, and soon, his arms were circling my waist with full force, and he was hoisting me over the railing.

He fell in a heap on top of me back on the ship's wooden floor. Gasping, we both closed our eyes, clutching each other as if we'd known one another for years rather than minutes.

"BELLA?! BELLA!" I heard Emmett screaming, and footsteps behind him coming at full force. "GET OFF OF HER!"

Edward looked up just in time to see my older brother coming at him in fury, with Rosalie and Jasper at his heels.

"Emmett, no—" I tried to cry out, but I couldn't get a breath in. All of a sudden, Emmett and Jasper had thrown Edward off of me. They were hammering him with questions as Rosalie grabbed Edward's nearby jacket from the bench and covered me.

"What were you doing to my sister?!" Emmett yelled, grabbing Edward's shirt by the collar and shaking him.

"Emmett, don't hurt him!" I finally yelled, getting up and running over with all of my energy. "He saved me."

Edward nodded, his eyes wide with from my massive older brother.

"I was, uh, well, uh…leaning way over the railing, looking for the, uh... the_ propellers_, and I slipped. I almost went overboard, but Edward here saved me." I knew that if I told Emmett the truth, it would crush him. I couldn't do that to my older brother.

I looked to Edward quickly, praying that he would go along with my story.

"Yes, she almost went overboard, so I grabbed her and pulled her back." Edward nodded, taking a step towards me.

"Is that the truth?" Emmett beckoned again, his eyes searching for answers. Edward and I both nodded anxiously.

"Well, I believe thanks are in order." I heard Jasper speak up for the first time since we'd met a few hours ago.

"Yes, thank you for saving Bella, Edward…?" Emmett asked, shaking my rescuer's hand.

"…Masen. Edward Masen." Edward spoke confidently.

"All right, Edward, well thank you again. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll need to be getting back to where we belong, below deck." Emmett chuckled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Wait! Miss Swan, would you, your brother, and your friends care to join my family and myself tomorrow night for dinner?" Edward asked with hope in his eyes.

"Well, we'd love to, but we really don't have the appropriate attire…" I spoke softly, my embarrassment showing with the appearance of my blushing cheeks. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all nodded solemnly.

"That won't be a problem. I'm sure that my sister, Alice, will have everything you could possibly need in our suite. Just come by Suite B52-56 tomorrow at four o' clock."

We nodded, too astounded for words. A first-class passenger had just offered _us_ entrance to his suite.

"All right. Well I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight, everyone. Goodnight, Bella." Edward spoke my name so softly and tenderly, it was barely audible over the waves below.

And for the first time in a long time, I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**How did you like it? I tried to introduce all of the characters I could...and I know that you didn't really get to meet Rosalie or Jasper, but don't worry, they will be playing a large part in the story soon! Plus, you get to see Alice, Esme, and Carlisle! claps hands excitedly**

**Also, did you enjoy the dialogue from the "rescue" scene? Seem familiar? ;) I had to cut down some of it from the movie (it's so long!) But I kept in the parts that I thought were important.**

**Now, please review! I hope the next chapter will be up soon... ;)**

* * *


	2. Women and Machinery Do Not Mix

**Hello everyone! I am so,_ so, so,_ sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded. Unfortunately, I developed Shingles (basically, a very very painful and contagious form of chicken pox that comes from your spine) and it caused me to have a temporary suspension with writing. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who read the opening chapter, and reviewed, voted in the poll, added me or this story to their favorites or alerts, etc. Keep it up! I hope that I'll be able to get into a "writing routine" here soon! :)**

**Anyways, without further adieu, I give you, Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing of Twilight, or of James Cameron's epic movie,_ Titanic_ (1997). I've combined the two favorites of mine for my own pleasure. :)**

**

* * *

Women and Machinery Do Not Mix  
**

**EPOV**

**_April 10, 1912_  
**

"Alice! Oh, Aliiice!" I yelled to my pixie of a sister as I entered the sitting room of our grand suite.

"Edward! Keep it down! Mother and Father just went to bed," Alice shushed, dancing into the room in her silk nightgown. "What do you want?"

"I have a small favor to ask of you, but I highly doubt you'll call it a _favor_," I mused, taking off my dinner jacket and setting it on one of the couches.

"Oh, dear brother, you seem so sure of yourself!"

"Oh but I am. You see, I've invited a few friends that I've met to come along to dinner with us tomorrow night, but they don't have appropriate attire for the occasion…"

"Edward! You want me to _dress them_?!" The corners of her lips tilted up into a smile, and she ed one dainty eyebrow.

"Well, I would do it myself, but considering I have a fashion-guru as a sister, I figured I would give her the ultimate pleasure," I joked, making a grand bowing motion towards the floor.

"Of course! But I'll need them to come by here early so I can fit them! What are they like? Male or female? Tall? Oh dear, I hope none of them are _too_ tall…"

"Don't worry, none of them are very tall. I met Isabella Swan not long ago up on deck… well, I saved her life, actually, but I'll get to that story later. Anyway, she's only a little bit taller than you, and not too much heavier either. Her brother, Emmett, is about my height, but very muscular. And their two friends, one , one boy, are about Esme and Carlisle's stature. I didn't get their names though…" I trailed off, remembering I had forgotten to ask.

"Wait….you _saved her life?_" Alice's eyes gew large as I quickly retold the story of what happened above deck. However, I left out the part about Isabella's blatant attempt at , and instead substituted her own "propeller" story.

"Hmmm…interesting," Alice's face contorted with a thoughtful expression. "Anyways, I think I'll like these people! They sound exciting!"

I laughed, "Well, thank you again. But I'm headed off to bed, it's getting late."

I turned, and began to make my way over to the doorway of my room. I had only managed to grasp the door handle when Alice spoke again.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's interesting that Isabella slipped so all of a sudden and you

still had time to take off your jacket and shoes."

I turned my head, and I saw her face enveloped in a smile as she winked.

"Goodnight, little brother."

**BPOV**

**_April 11, 1912_  
**

"Emmett, I can't do this."

"Yes you can Bella. And besides, it's only noon! We still have plenty of time before we have to meet them at their suite anyway," Emmett spoke from across the room. He was busy looking in his bag for something, and I was laying on his bunk, attempting to wheedle out the dirt from under my fingernails. Rosalie and Jasper, having joined us for breakfast, had decided to take a walk around the upper deck.

"I know, but I was up thinking about it all last night. We can't exactly _waltz_ up to the first class level dressed like, well…_this_," I said, motioning towards our old and torn clothes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right there," Emmett snapped his head around, and his eyes made contact with mine. "Does Isabella Swan actually _care_ about how she looks?"

He broke into a wide grin.

"Of course not! I could care less," I snorted, folding my arms securely across my chest. "I was simply saying we would be completely out of place. I highly doubt we're even allowed up there anyway."

"Uh huh, nice try. You forget that I've known you your whole life," Emmett laughed as he sat on the end of the bunk, causing the mattress to squeak under his weight. "You do care."

As I opened my mouth for a comeback, I quickly found that I had none. I shut my mouth immediately, and chose to stare at the wall.

"You like him." This time, Emmett was the one accusing _me_ of being in love.

"Who, Edward? Of course not."

"Yes you do. I could tell by the way you were looking at him last night, and the way your eyes looked so frantic when I was about to pummel him to the ground."

My eyes hadn't moved from the wall.

"Bella._ Bella_." Emmett turned my face so it was facing his, and he took on a serious tone. "It's okay to love. And, believe me, I want you to love. I've seen you so sad and depressed for years and years, and it's time for a change. I want the old Bella back. You were happier last night after we left the deck. I couldn't quite place it, but _something_ was different. Maybe it was the tiniest extra spring in your step, or the small flicker of a smile. But something was there that hasn't been there for years. I trust this guy, Bella. He seem's okay, which is why I agreed to going to dinner with him and his family. I think he'll be good for you. I think he can change you, which is why we're going."

Fighting back tears with everything I could muster up, I found myself at another loss for a comeback. Slowly, but very surely, I nodded.

***

"Alright, it's time to leave!" Rosalie announced, jumping off of the top of the bunk bed that she shared with Jasper.

Emmett and I got up, but Jasper remained sitting on the bottom bunk.

"Jasper? Ready to go?" Emmett asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"I don't think I'm going," Jasper answered, looking down at the floor.

"But why?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because we're _third class_, Rose. We don't belong up there, and I really don't think I'm going to enjoy getting stared and whispered at the entire time."

"But Edward said that he was sure his sister was going to give us some clothes…" I added meekly.

"What makes you so sure she will? I know Edward was nice, but most wealthy people aren't like that. Snobby, rich, arrogant jerks, the lot of them."

"Jasper!" Rosalie gasped, her head snapping in his direction.

"Oh, come off it, Rose, you know I'm speaking the truth. And even if they _do_ lend us clothes, you don't think that the other wealthy people will accept us as their own? _No._ They can see right through the expensive silk and the fine leather. They'll think we're frauds."

Everyone was silent for a moment, contemplating what Jasper had just said. It was obvious Emmett and Rosalie were having second thoughts, too.

"We don't know that," I spoke softly, my eyes tracing the outline of my shoes against the white tile floor. "I say we go. What have we got to lose?"

"Our dignity."

I glanced at Jasper, but it wasn't him who spoke. This time, it was Rosalie.

"I say we go," I repeated again. And without another wayward glance, I turned and silently walked through the door.

I hadn't gone fifteen steps when I heard my name being called, three voices echoing through the empty hallway.

"We're coming," Emmett said seriously, Jasper and Rosalie on either side of him. "Like you said, what have we got to lose?"

We made our way up to the first-class level without a problem, and soon we found ourselves scanning every door for the Suites B52-56. Luckily, the hallways were empty, most people going through their routines for dinner preparation, assisted by their many maids.

"Here's Suite B-52." Rosalie spoke, standing in front of a doorway with beautiful gold lettering.

After we had joined her, Jasper took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took only a few moments before we heard footsteps and quiet murmurs of voices.

We all held our breath as the knob turned, and the door opened.

"Hello! Oh, come in, come in!" We were greeted by an older, motherly looking woman, already "done-up" for dinner. She was wearing a beautiful brown silk evening gown, adorned with intricate beads and designs. Her hair had been crafted beautifully, sitting atop of her head in an arrangement of curls, and a sole brown feather had been added to the top. She was beautiful, and to my dismay, the picture perfect form of royalty. Everything I wasn't, and wanted to be.

"I'm Emmett Swan," Emmett was the first to speak. He held out his hand, and shook her white-gloved hand carefully, "And this is my younger sister, Isabella."

He smiled, glancing down in my direction. I blushed, and shook her hand also. "You can call me Bella."

"I'm Jasper Hale," Jasper spoke up second, "And this is my sister, Rosalie."

After shaking Jasper and Rosalie's hands, the woman smiled. As she opened her mouth to speak, Edward strolled into the room, wearing another dinner tuxedo. His hair, freshly washed, dropped down slightly over his eyes, and he brushed it back with a small twitch of his head. He looked utterly breathtaking.

"Mother! I see you've met my guests. Everyone, this is my mother, Esme." We all nodded, and I broke into a small smile at the sight of Edward with his arm draped over his mother.

After Jasper and Rosalie's introductions to Edward, and to Edward's father, Carlisle, we were ushered into the sitting room. Their maid, without command, immediately brought over a pot of tea, setting it on the table in front of us along with beautiful china teacups.

"Would you all like some tea?" Esme asked, her eyes gleaming as she gestured towards the teapot with her hand.

"Oh, no, thank you." We all answered, shaking our heads. Everything seemed surreal. Were we really just offered to have tea from first-class passengers? On _their china_? In _their suite_?

"So Edward told us of the incident on deck last night," Carlisle spoke from his seat on the couch opposite ours. I was immediately frantic. What had he told them? My eyes flickered over to Edward's. To my surprise, he was gazing right at me. Quickly, my eyes shifted towards my hands in my lap, wringing from nerves.

"Oh yes, the_ incident_," Emmett laughed, shaking his head. "I tell you, women and machinery do not mix."

Carlisle laughed with him. "You wanted to see the propellers, Miss Swan?"

"Yes," I answered meekly, glancing back at Edward across from myself with appreciation. We made eye contact once again, but this time, I didn't break the connection. The conversation that was still going on beside us seemed miles away, just faint humming in undertones. He smiled, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I was lost in his smile, and I soon felt myself grinning back. For the first time, I saw how immensly handsome he was, with his somewhat-messy-but-still-tidy bronze hair, and his chisled jawline, his broad shoulders—

"Bella?" I was suddenly jolted out of my dreamlike stupor.

"Hmm?" I answered quickly, my eyes jerking away from Edward's with reluctance. "Pardon?"

"Esme was just asking if you had enjoyed your stay aboard the _Titanic_ so far," Rosalie prompted, her eyes swimming with delight. It was obvious she had figured out why I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, yes, it's quite nice," I answered, nodding my head.

The conversation continued on, and I found myself catching glances at Edward every chance I could. And everytime, he was gazing right back at me. I was more careful, however, with staying partially absorbed in the conversation.

"Well, I'm not sure what my little fairy of a sister is doing, but I think it's time you all met her," Edward chuckled, getting up to walk through a doorway.I heard the knocking of his knuckles on the wood of her door before he spoke.

"Alice? Are you decent?" I heard him ask.

I hadn't heard her answer, but it wasn't long before I figured out what she had said. Within seconds, she was dancing through the doorway, her face plastered with a huge grin and her eyes full of glee. I could tell right away why Edward had called her "fairy", she seemed to lightly dance wherever she moved, her feet hidden beneath her beautiful green evening gown. She was small and dainty, with short hair done up under a tiny tiara with diamonds.

After another round of introductions were made, Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to their room to finish preparing for dinner. Alice immediately ushered us all into her room, which was completely covered with different gowns, tuxedos, shoes, and jewelry. I had never seen anything like it in my entire life.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I have clothes for all of you in here! Emmett, I found one of Edward's dinner tuxedos that should fit you, and Jasper, you can borrow one of Carlisle's. Rosalie, I've picked out some of Esme's gowns that I just know you'll look beautiful in, and Bella, you can pick one of mine!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands together. Grabbing the boy's tuxes, she quickly ushered them out of the room with Edward, and shutting the door behind them, turned to Rose and I.

"Now, Rose, I really think this red gown would look absolutely breathtaking on you, but of course, you may pick whichever one you would like! And Bella, this blue would be gorgeous with your skin tone, but if you don't like it, then just say so! If you'll excuse me one minute, I must find Trudy, our maid, with your corsets…" She smiled, dancing off and out of the room.

Turning to Rosalie, I saw that she held a similar expression to my own.

"She expects us to_ choose?_" Rosalie's eyes were miles wide. "But Bella, they're all so—"

"—beautiful." I finished, my eyes swimming. This family was more than I had hope for, and more.

* * *

**How was it? I think I might be finding some pictures of Esme's, Alice's, Bella's, and Rosalie's dresses and putting them up on my author page soon! And I think it's time that I found myself a beta.... :)**

**Anyways, please review, and be sure to vote on my author page about the story plot!  
**


End file.
